Another One
by trgtheraiden
Summary: hey whats up guys scarce here
1. Epilogue

Hi, it's me again. After all those times of inactivity and no uploading stories to this website. Some might have noticed but I have two fan fics stories that I have never get to finish. So, I wanted to try to make a new one, start from scrap, and let my more mature mind take control in making stories. So, yeah I may be back in writing or typing in this case fan fictions about minecraft mob talker mod. And maybe I'll make other fan fictions if I found other series that I think is suitable for a fan fic. The new story will be uploaded soon maybe, I don't know I haven't worked on it, but for sure that the story will begin with the same ol' start of almost every mob talker mod fan fiction stories. You know, the "I came back from (insert place here) and turned on my computer and was sucked in to this blocky world" and all that. Anyway I will be starting to work on this story cyka. See ya then.


	2. Chapter 1

Another One

You stretched your arms and yawned. You look into your surroundings and saw tables in an arrangement with one table different than the others sitting at the front with a whiteboard hanging behind it. There were some people wearing brown, some sitting or leaning by the table talking to each other. You clear up your mind and remembered you were in school. You yawned again and stood up grabbing your bag sitting beside your table. You fixed your crooked tie and head outside the classroom into the busy hallway. There were dozens of students walking through the hallway, so much that you can't even find a way to get into the traffic of humans. You took your chance and jumped into a gap almost shoving someone over. You didn't look who you almost fell into and continued walking down the hallway into the staircase. You managed to get out from the crowd and went to the staircase and out through the doorway. The orange sunlight shone down on you and the other students. You had to block the sunlight from your eyes and finally your eyes adjust to the brightness. You walked to the front gates and stared into the streets. It was so empty, not like the hallway you just went through. You turned your head around and was a huge building with other buildings serving different purposes lies in the background. The main building was the largest, the others was about half of it but still the total land area of the school was massive. It was about as large as Dubai Airport.

You shrugged and turned your head back to the streets and started walking down the road. It was uneventful, but this was expected since the country has enforced about 80% of the nation's criminals. There used to be riots and fights here and there but since the new president came into power, the country finally meet peace for once. You then arrived at your house after walking for about 8 minutes and unlocked the door. You entered and threw your bag onto the table surrounded by couches. You quickly went upstairs into your room and changed your clothes into your casual ones. You now wore a hoodie with a black to dark blue and back to black gradient, black trousers and black sneakers with a little bit much more white than usual. You sat on your chair and turned on your beast PC sitting on a table. The lock screen shows up on the monitor. The picture of the band members in a photoshoot show up and slides up as you click. You type in the password and your PC loads. Your desktop appeared and loads of applications follows. You hover your cursor on different applications thinking of what to play or do. You stopped as your cursor highlights 'S.T.A.L.K.E.R : Shadow of Chernobyl'. You double clicked the app and it launches.

4 hours have passed while you play 'S.T.A.L.K.E.R : Shadow of Chernobyl'. You had fun exterminating mutants and shooting up bandits shouting out the words of 'cheeki breeki' and saying various vulgar words in Russian. You sit back and grabbed your butterfly knife. As you were about to go for a flip, a notification appeared on your desktop from your antivirus application. You leaned in and clicked on the notification and a window showed up saying that Minecraft was infected. You almost flinched that your childhood game was infected and is now carrying a malicious software capable to destroy your value able PC. You quickly pressed the 'contaminate' button and sighed. But then, your screen freezes. You tried moving your cursor but it won't move. You clicked a couple of times until a series of black stripes appeared blocking your screen. "Oh fuck no.." you muttered as your jaw drop in disbelief. "Do you know how much time, money, and effort I put into this PC?!" you started shouting in anger. You slammed the table and sat down on the chair trying to calm down. "It's ok, I can just ask for help in the PC store and it will probably be ok." You say to yourself. You look back in to the monitor and saw a white circle forming and turning bigger almost covering the whole screen. In a brief moment, you saw a bright flash and somehow blacked out. You felt limbs taking you up and into somewhere with cramped space. You then feel like falling from great heights into an abyss of darkness.

You woke up but your eyes were blinded by the bright sunlight that shone on you and your surroundings. You block the sunlight with your hands and stood up. Your eyes once again adjust to the brightness and was shocked upon what was seen next. A boxy land, no blocky would be much better. The pile of dirt blocks in front of you was shaped like a hill with the dirt looking like blocks. What's weirder is that the texture of this 'dirt' was similar of a minecraft dirt block. You can't help it but theorize that you are in fact in Minecraft, the game. You dropped your jaws once again in disbelief. You shook your head and tried to proof if you were really in Minecraft. To your right was a tree, a blocky one obviously. You walked up to it and decided to punch it, surely a good way to start a Minecraft world. You pull your fist back and readied to punch the tree but at the same time ready to regret if it turned out to be painful. You closed your eyes and bit your lips and launched your fist into the block of wood. You open your eyes and sighed in relief that it didn't feel anything. You grabbed your chest and started panting and looked back at the tree. The block you punched was seem to be cracked, just like in Minecraft. You pulled back your fist once again and hit the tree. The crack becomes larger and you continued on hitting it till it eventually break and turn into a floating mini version of the block hovering above the ground. You picked it up and it felt like wood. You tried fitting it into your pocket hoping that it will shrink into a tinier version of the block and fit into the pocket. But it didn't do as you expected. Instead, you found something solid in your right pocket. You grabbed it out and saw that it was a book with a rectangular shaped. Its cover was made of red crude leather with the endband gold plated. The book wasn't that thick, it was about 30 pages or so. You opened the book and the first pages has words scribbled on it and it says 'Better keep this book, it can save your life!' No one signed it and the writing was really dirty, it looks like it was written by coal or ash or something. You turned over to the next page and saw the heading and it says 'Inventory'. You read the Entire page and next learning about inventory basics. 15 minutes or so has passed and you finally learn how to use the inventory and how to open it. You pulled out both your index and middle finger and did an upward motion on the air. As soon as you did it, a hologram screen comes up with the interface same with Minecraft. You picked up the wooden block and plugged it into one of the slots. The wooden block was pulled from your hand as it nears one of the slots like magnet. You shrugged and continued chopping the tree down. You managed to chop down about 3 other trees before the sun nearly sink into the night. "Oh crap" you muttered.

You didn't know what to do, you didn't even have time to craft a pickaxe to mine coals. You climbed up the dirt hill and looked around the area. In the distance, was lights grouped in one area. You had no choice but to run there. The orange light can still provide you some visibility but it won't for long. You vault over bushes and rocks and dodged tree after tree and sprinted through the woods. The day finally turn to night and everything seems hard to see. You accidentally trip on something and fell down hard since you were running. You stood up and brush your body of the dirt and dust. You were lucky you were wearing hoodie because you weren't bleeding. You again continued to run into the light but was blocked by something. It grabbed your hand and threw you to the tree far away. You made impact and can hear something crack. You were in too much pain to stand up and blacked out.

Note : Well that's it for the first chapter. I myself is unsure why I used **you** instead of I or something. I guess I typed too much you and got lazy changing them all. Leave a review on which do you prefer , you or I or others?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Your mind felt dizzy and felt like you were having a headache. You can hear a voice nearby, possibly owned by a female because of how feminine it sounds. You were able to slowly open your eyes and find yourself hanging upside down. You now felt more dizzy because of this. Both your hands and feet were tied up tightly. You pulled yourself up to see your body and saw that everything is still in place. You noticed something and your hoodie was not on you. You turned back and saw someone very close to you. You were shocked by it and screamed. It closes your mouth and shushed you. You looked at the person and it was indeed a girl. She wore grey gloves that she is using to cover my mouth and also wore a grey cap with some sew marks on it making a shape. Her hair was grey and was tied into a ponytail and her tops were also grey. She let go of my mouth and pulled away her hand revealing her chest and under. You never saw real women chest in real life before and only in porn videos, her chest half blocked by her short tops that was barely covered her whole body. She also wore very short shorts as if she was wearing panties but a bit longer. You nearly had boner narcolepsy from this, you could even see the hill pointing out from the two huge mountains (if you catch my drift). You blushed and your large boner was barely covered without your hoodie. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you…" she said as she pulled her hand away from your mouth.

I sighed and behind her was another figure, it's body was smaller than the person in front of me. "Hey, what are we going to do with him now we got him in here? Don't tell me you don't know since it was your idea to drag him in here!" a feminine yet immature voice came from behind her. The girl in grey looked back on the figure and said "Didn't I told you what I was going to do with him?" she smirked and the end of her sentence. She looked back at me and the figure behind her shrugged and walked out opening a door and closing it. "So… Can you guess what I'm going to do with you?" she smiled. "No, I guess no-" "Wow, you have such a good voice. I wonder if it will be better when your moaning." She interrupted you. You blushed lightly as you hear her say the word 'moan'. Various indecent thoughts came through your mind but you shook your head and focus on the conversation, or her chest says your boner. You stared away trying not to get captivated by her sexiness. She sees you do this and gets her face closer with yours. You blushed and you can feel her breathing. She giggled and pulled her head back. She held your cheeks softly and made a seductive type of face and say "You really want to know what I want to do with you?" you shook your head 'no' lightly and she smiled.

"That jacket of yours, was an obstacle to what we are going to do and your clothes are the next obstacles. Just let me take the off for you and let me inspect you will ya?" she said seductively and grabbed my shirt. As she was about to take of your shirt, a hand came from behind her, grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. "Hey stop messing around will you?!" the smaller figure said. The figure stepped in the light and you could see her better. Her body was small like a child and haven't matured, just like her voice. She has several red beads tied up on her purple hair. She wore a purple sweater as her tops and black khaki shorts that was the same as the first girl, was literally hot pants. Her red eyes stared back at you but she blushed and shouted "What?" "Oh shit boy, is this some tsundere flag?" your mind say as your penis tingle in many ways.

"Look, we just want to inspect you do you mind if we do that?" the little one asked. You nodded and she sighed. "Ok good, we don't have to force you then.." "What do you mean, me being tied up and being asked to be inspected is not forcing?" your mind says. "Cindy, go do your thing, and please do it decently not with the in, ok?" she continued in a worried voice. "Kay!" she said and jolted to my way cutting the rope in the process. "Holy shit that speed" your mind said. You fell down to the ground with head first but the grey girl or Cindy the little one called her caught me before your head touchdown with the stone floor. She carried you outside of the room and into another room with a bed. The little one followed behind and closed the door behind us. The room has a hole in the ceiling shaped like chicken fence that has a sliding door to close it. A torch stands by the wall unlit and a table lies right beside the door. The bed was just a few steps from the door forwards. Cindy threw you to the bed and landed upside down. She held you down with her hands and legs with a little bit help from her chest but still this didn't help you at all because your boner could probably pierce the bed in two if this continues.

The 'inspection' continued for about 15 minutes or so examining mostly your head and clothes you wore. Cindy got up and kissed you by the cheek "A reward for being a good boy." She say again in a sexy way. "Uh, ok. Wait can you tell me where the hell am I?" you asked the two of them as you pushed yourself from the bed and sat on it. The two grabbed a chair for each and sat down on it too. "Right, sorry for the late introduction and impolite way of saying hi." Cindy said. "This is our cave, we live here and do stuff here yada yada yada. Anyway my name is Cindy, I guess you caught my friend here say that. And my friend here is Ari" she closes in on you and whispered to you "I think she has feelings for you." Ari caught Cindy saying that and smacked her in the back standing up "Shut up will you?!" she looked at me and blushed. She sat on her chair again and cover her face with her sweater. "Ok but uh, are we in Earth?" you asked. "So, our theory is true." Ari said in a muffled voice because her sweater is blocking her mouth. "Wait, so are you saying I'm not it Earth? Do you even know what or where that is?" None of them replied to your series of questions. "Well…" Ari and Cindy explained to you that you are no longer in Earth and in a blocky world named Minecraft. You covered your mouth with your mouth and sighed heavily. Realizing that you were taken away from the place you lived and loved but at the same time happy that they took you away from a country lead by a dictator. "So, what should I do from now?" you asked. "I don't know, but staying here isn't a choice since our leader has planned on kick us out from the cave because we haven't paid for rentals and all that." Cindy explained. "Why don't we make a new house? Together, outside there?" Cindy rubbed her chin and said "Yeah why not, after all we are hybrids and we can stand the sunlight." Cindy turned to Ari and Ari said "Yeah ok, why not?"

Some hours passed. Both Cindy and Ari finished packing and sat on the couch in what seems to be a living room. "Oh right, where's me hoodie?" you remembered about your hoodie before opening the door. "Ari…" Cindy said and looked at Ari. "What? What do you mean?" Ari replied acting like she is hiding something. "Come on Ari…" Cindy said and leaned to whisper something to Ari's ear. Her cheeks lighted up and she looked down on the floor. In anime, steam would be coming out from on top of her head because of how embarrassed she is. She pulled down her bag and took something out from it. She walked up to me with eyes still on the ground and cheeks red. She pulled out her hand and showed my hoodie to me. I grabbed it from her and said "Thank you for, uh, keeping my jacket warm I guess." Our hands touched for a bit and her hands quickly returned to her back. She backed away. Cindy giggled on the little scene we made and pulled out a coat from her bag and put it on. "Hey…" Cindy said. You looked her way and she threw a knife lightly at you. You caught it and Cindy continued "For self – defense just in case and to protect your little princess." She giggled. You shrugged and sheathed the knife into one of your pockets. You put your arm in the arm hole and so with the other. You zipped up the zipper and the jacket did felt warm. You grabbed a part of the jacket and smell it and it has a nice scent on it. You shrugged once again and opened the door.

The door leads to another cave and to your right was light while darkness continues on the other side. You jumped out of the doorway and landed on the dusty ground. You could hear something being dragged. You stood up and look to your left side and from the darkness was a figure. Its right shoulder was lowered and it was dragging its left feet. Its hands was stiff as it walks towards you. You realized it was a member of the undead after it growled an inhuman voice. Light finally touches it and it backed away covering its body from the light. "Hey!" A voice came from behind. You looked back and it was Cindy and Ari. "Come one let's go!" Cindy shouted. You ran towards them and they started running as you do so.

You finally exited the cave after running for some time. You kept following them into the woods. After some more time, both Cindy and Ari stopped in front of a huge open field on top of a cliff. The field was quite large before ending into an edge. Cindy looked back at me and said "Well, we found this area while doing espionage on the village on our own. The other undead doesn't know about this so we should be safe here. Down there is the village that you were running to." She said pointing at the direction of the village. "So, lets start chopping down wood shall we?" Both me and Ari nodded and went to work.

Hours passed and the time was at dawn. You are about 75% done on your huge house but that 75% was enough for three of you to live in. Luckily you found a pack of sheep and killed them for wool and meat. The wool provided was enough for 5 beds or at least 3 couches. So you used the wool to build 3 beds and 1 couch. You were already tired and jumped on the couch. The house wasn't that furnished. There was a crafting table and a furnace but it was not much you thought. You closed your eyes and feel asleep.

Ari's POV

We were almost done with the house but it was enough for 3 of us to have our own spacious rooms. I entered the house and was greeted by a sleeping, well he hasn't told us his name yet so that's rude I would say. But I guess all is forgiven with a face as cute as this. His silky black hair was shining and his jacket was filled with his scent. I couldn't resist but to lean in closer and smell more of his scent. "Why am I so madly in love with this guy? Love is complicated and shouldn't be questioned anyway." I said quietly. I raised my head to his face and blushed. His mouth was open and a golden opportunity appeared for me right in front of me. I slowly leaned in and gave him a light kiss on his lips. I jumped back with steam coming out of my ears. "I finally kissed him…" I whispered. I touched my lips and I can feel his saliva on my lips. I licked my lips and can feel his saliva come down my throat. I looked down on the floor and noticed my chest that has barely grown. "I wonder if he also likes girls like me, I hope he does." I whispered once again. I got on the couch and got near on him.

 **LEMON SCENE AHEAD. Well It isn't a sex scene but still M rated and its sexual anyway. Scroll down or swipe down like the way you do in  
**

As I got close on his body, I pulled out my hand and felt his chest. I hold it lightly and rubbed his chest with mine. I moaned a little as my nipples became hard. I could see them through my sweater. It started tingling down there and I could resist but to touch it. I used my left hand to touch myself and used my other hand to grope my breast. His face was in front of me and his breath was hot. I moaned louder as every second went by but it wasn't loud enough to wake his tired and sleepy body up. I pulled down both my shorts and panties revealing my pussy and lift up my sweater and shirt. I can feel it even better now and moaned harder. Something liquid came out of my pussy as I climaxed. I lied down on the couch with him with my bare chest and pussy still revealed to him. "I wonder what he will do if he wakes up and find out how much of a pervert I am." I whispered. After a while of staring into his face, I stood up and pulled my panties and shorts up.

 **Kay welcome back to the safe zone**

I looked back on the door. It was night but something else surprised me. Cindy was standing there by the closed door with a smug face. "W-were you watching me do that?" I stuttered embarrassed with my actions. "You could say that. I saw the whole thing, and wow I didn't know you could make that sexy noise. I bet it will turn him on, whatever his name is. He hasn't told us his name hasn't he?" I shook my head 'no'. She giggled and said "Don't worry sis, I'll keep it a secret but do me a favor." I nodded and asked "Yeah sure, what do you need?" she walked up to me and leaned in to my ears. "Let me join in the fun will you? You are not the only one that has that type of feelings for him." She said giggling in the end. I nodded my head slowly. "Yay!" Cindy hugged me and raised me. "Thanks, well go take a rest now, I bet you are as tired as he is." I nodded again and went upstairs to my room with Cindy.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up and opened my eyes. I stretched my arms and yawned. I pushed myself up from the couch and stood up. I can smell something delicious coming from behind me. I followed the smell to the kitchen. Sound of cooking can be heard. I turned right into the kitchen and saw a small figure cooking lamb meat that we got from killing the sheep. I walked closer and grumbled "Mornin' Ari…" still half asleep. She looked back and smiled "Morning!" "She seems active in the morning." I thought. "So, need any help? Maybe I can prepare the plates, or table and chair since we don't have one." I asked. She giggled "Yeah sure I think we should make a table first, can you make one for us? I'm sure it's easy for someone like you." I raised an eyebrow with what she meant. "Well I meant with the inventory thing you know?" Ari exclaimed "Oh right…" I slowly walked away but stopped and said "Oh right, I haven't told you my name. Name's Alex by the way, Alexey Petrovka." I said and walked away. I exited the house and went to the field to get some wood that was already chopped.

There were logs of wood and a crafting table sitting beside it. I crafted some sticks and took some more wooden planks to combine with the wood making a table. I made some more sticks and wooden planks and made some chairs. I swiped up with my index finger and put them in my inventory. I walked in the house and put in the furniture. I walked into the kitchen and saw Cindy was already up now beside Ari helping her with cooking and preparing for breakfast. "Ari I'm done with the table and morning Cindy." I greeted. Cindy looked back and smiled. Her chest bounce as she turned. "Oh God real life has some nice jiggle physics, I wonder if there is a sequel for life." I thought to myself.

I took a plate that has a meat and potato on it. I walked with Cindy and Ari to the table. We got out seats and started eating. I prayed first and both Cindy and Ari was confused. "Oh uh, yeah this is some belief in my world where we pray to our God or you could say a holy spirit I guess?" I explained slowly. They both shrugged and started eating, I followed after. We ate and no one spoke a word, it was kind of awkward. I swallowed my food and said "Hey, do you mind if I check out the village down there?" Ari swallowed her food and replied "Yea sure but why?" "I just want to check the place out. I want to see if there is anything to trade there and if there is I'll go back there with something." Ari looked at Cindy and she shrugged.

We finished eating and I exited the house. The girls didn't follow me and stayed at the house to continue building the house. The walk to the village was about 30 minutes long, since I was lost in one point of the trip. I arrived at the front gates and there was 2 female guards with holstered swords. They have leather shoulder guards and boots accompanied with leather thigh guards. The leather armor was seem to be in good quality and was made by a professional. I walked to the gates and the two guards blocked my way by blocking the entrance with their swords. "State your business here!" the first guard shouted. "Calm down, I'm just here to look around." The two guards seem to be confused with something and looked at each other. "What did you say?" the other guard asked. "I'm here to look around, maybe see what's for trade here." Both the guards seem surprised and made me pull down the hoodie from my face. I complied and pulled it down revealing my face. One of the guard leaned to the other and whispered something to her and she ran quickly. The other guard stayed and held her sword tightly, prepared herself in case I attack her. The guard wore a brown robe under her armor and her brownish blonde hair was tied into braids.

The guard that ran into the village came back and said to me "Follow us to the town hall and don't try to do anything funny on our way there." I nodded and she turned to the other guard "Guard his rear, I'll lead." The guard started walking and the other behind me pushed me and said "Come on lets go." We walked down a path passing rows of houses and what seems to be a marketplace. Eyes stared at me and I can hear them whisper to each other. The guard stopped walking when we arrived in front of a large house that stood out from the rest. The first guard knocked on the double doors and it opened. We entered the house and inside it seems very luxurious. Red carpets with lines of gold and a golden chandelier that hangs on the ceiling lighting the room with yellow. There was a person behind a table sitting down and staring at me. There were two stairs that led to one balcony leading to more doors. There was this one door right in the middle of the balcony that stood out than the others. We entered that door and there was more red carpets and tables and chairs. The room looks like the typical mayor's room, or maybe the principal's office. I was forced to sit on the chair facing a table in the center of the room and the guard left me. The chair in the other side turned and was a woman wearing green. Her hair was similar to the others and was also tied into braids, but her hair was longer than the other. Well not that long but still longer.

"So, you are the person that my guard reported to me about." She started. "Welcome to the Hub. This lovely village stood from the ashes of our ancestors and became the glorious village it is today. My name is Andrea, you?" she stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Alex, Alexey Petrovka." I replied. "Ah, Alex. The defender of mankind, correct? But your last name, I have never heard of a name like that, are you not from around here?" she asked. "I'm a traveler from the North, well North East to be exact. I wander from places to places, I'm pretty much a nomad but I think that journey will end soon enough." I explained giving a bright smile in the end. "I see. Anyway, you must've wondered why I called you here don't you? Because foreigners and traders are handled by the customs officer." I raised an eyebrow and she continued. "Well that is because, of your gender. Look it might be confusing and weird for me to say that but what did you see on the way here?" she finished talking and I raised my head trying to remember thing on top of my head "Well there was your female guards that's first, then houses, then the marketplace, then the townsfolk but… They are all females… Are you saying that-" "Correct, this village is filled with women, not only this village but probably the whole world. We have never seen a male since Herobrine corrupted their mind and was sent to his realm as slaves and foot soldiers. And the story you told me was basically a lie, now tell me, where did you come from?" she stood up and walked to beside me with her hands in her robes. I sighed "Fine, I'm from this other world that I call, no me and my people call Earth. I used to live there but not anymore. Somehow, I was sucked into this place and never found a way back. Does that convince you now?" "Your people's race, are they called as humans?" I nodded.

"There was a prophecy that was sent down by Notch, the creator of this world so said by prophets. The prophecy goes says that we villagers are not real humans and one day a true human will come down from someplace far away from where we live and eat. And I believe that you are that human." She said as she held my hand "I believe you can save the world from Herobrine's wrath, now he has started to corrupt the world and taints are seen in some parts of the world. This corruption, was much more wicked than the undead or the witches' doing. It twists people tainted by corruption, even the undead. So please, help us. Notch have chosen you for a reason, I know it and plus your name, the defender of mankind." I looked down and though for a while. "Ok, I'll try to help you, after all I don't think I can find a way out of this world. But I'm not really experienced in fighting so you can also help me by training me." She nodded and said "No problem."

I then exited the building and head to the marketplace. Eyes stared at me again, I can feel it. I stopped in front of one of the shop that sells weapons and armor. The items sold seems to be in top quality and carved fine. The armor even had their own carving so it was no copy and pasting. The shopkeeper looked at me and asked "So, find any item of interest?" I picked up one of the sword and asked "How much for this one?" she recoiled at first and said "Hold on, are you a male?" I nodded and she continued "So, the prophecy are true. Anyway, the price is about 3 emeralds. This blade is sharp and enchantment is already included. Good deal for a low price like that!" I rubbed my chin and replied "Sounds like a good deal but I got nothing on me for now. I might come back with those emeralds." The shopkeeper shrugged and returned to wiping her other weapons. I walked away and wandered around the marketplace. Amidst the crowd was something that caught my eye. A figure in green hoodie and shorts of darker color. It bought something from one of the shops and ran to the gates. I followed it through the woods.

The path it took was similar to the path I took from the house to the village. I continued to follow it until it reached a field on a cliff. I could see the house and it was done being built, I have to thank both Cindy and Ari later. I followed it and it walked to my house. It knocked on the door and Cindy answered the door. Cindy welcomed it and came in. I followed and opened the door slowly. I can see Cindy's legs going up the stairs and I followed her. I heard a door close as I went up the stairs. But then I thought to myself 'What am I doing?' and went down the stairs and sat on the couch. I lied on it relaxing and stretching.

I woke up some hours later, it was already night. I smelled my armpit and it smelled really bad. I went upstairs to the bathroom still half asleep. I opened the bathroom door and saw the quite huge bathroom. The wooden floor was smooth and colored right. But what I didn't see was the three girls still in the middle of taking a bath. Their face was frozen and all eyes on me. I slowly slide away and closed the door. I walked away and went to my room. I jumped on my bed and waited for them to get out. I hear a door opening and footsteps and another door. I went out the room and entered the bathroom. But then I remembered I don't have any other clothes. I put my clothes back on and went to my room. I can see 6 eyeballs peeking out Ari's room door. I noticed them and they closed the door. I shrugged and went back to my room. I had nothing else to do, so I slept for the night.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I yawned and stretched my hands as I woke up. I stood up from the bed and opened the door. An aroma similar to the one yesterday can be smelled all the way to upstairs. I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. While I was going down, I could see someone sitting on the table that I don't think I have met yet, but seen before. She was the one in the village wearing green hoodie and had sew marks on top of the hood, like about forehead level. She was swinging her legs that only wore dark green knee socks. I can see a bit of her hair spilling out from the hood. It's color was like amber, or orange maybe? I can only see her thighs so she was probably wearing short shorts. I shrugged, as usual. She must've heard me because as I make the next step she turned her head to my way. Revealing a cute face with orange or orange eyes. She smiled a little and waved 'hello'. I did so too with a weak smile and continued down the stairs into the kitchen.

As I arrive, both Cindy and Ari was cooking and busy. I said "Morning." But none of them heard me over the sound of cooking and didn't replied. I shrugged once again and went to the table. I grabbed myself a seat and rubbed my face, still sleepy. "So…" a voice I don't recognize speaks. I looked to my right and it was her. "Hi…" she say "Oh, uh hi. Are you Cindy and Ari's friend?" I asked. She nodded and I continued "What's your name by the way?" "Cupa, Cupa the Creeper." She answered. So my thoughts were true. The sew marks look similar to the faces of a mob's face and Ari's beads are probably the spider's eyes. "I see. Well it's nice to meet you Cupa, my name's Alex, Alexey Petrovka."

The two finally came to the table with the same aroma following them. They put out the plates on the table and I said "Morning." They both smiled and took a seat. Ari sat next to me and Cindy in front of me. We all ate the same food and the food was the same as yesterday. None of us sparked a conversation while we ate. Breakfast passed without anyone talking, well except for my prayers. I stood up and put the plates in the dishwasher in the kitchen. I washed them so I can help around in this house. After washing the plates I went upstairs to wash myself. I grabbed a towel and went in. the bathroom was quite large. Just like said previously, the wooden floor was smooth and the bathtub was like those in Japanese bath houses. I dip myself in the bathtub and relaxed as the hot water do the scratching on the itchy part of my body. I grabbed the soap and cleaned myself. I dip myself in the bathtub again and rubbed myself. I finished cleaning myself and stood up. Grabbed my towel and dried myself. But then again, I have no other clean clothes. I had no choice but to use the used clothes again. I exited the bathroom and to the bedroom. I rest for a bit because my body still felt sleepy.

Some hours passed and I woke up near noon. I went downstairs and found the girls sitting down on the couch talking and stuff. Both Cupa and Cindy was sitting down on the sides holding their giggles while Ari was in the middle blushing as our eyes met. "I'm gonna go out and do something I guess." I told them. Both Cupa was closing their mouth still holding a giggle that can be heard and pushing Ari with their elbow. I shrugged and went outside. The burst into laughter after I closed the door and I could hear Ari shout "You guys are bullies!"

I thought to myself what to do while outside and decided to kill some animals for some meat. Plus if I kill a cow, I could skin it for its leather and make a bag out of it, or an armor maybe? I walked around the surroundings looking for herds and finally found one full of cows. I waited in the bushes for one of them to wander out alone. I finally found my chance and followed a cow. I pulled out the dagger Cindy gave to me. As it became far enough from the pack, I jumped at it and went straight for the nape. The blocky cow turned red for a while and started running away. I aimed and threw the dagger and the big target. It turned red for a split second once again and dropped to the ground. It turned into smokes and meat and leather dropped from it. I grabbed them all and put them in my inventory. I repeated the process until I have a tons of leather and meat. I sat under a tree and pulled out the book that I got in the start, there were still many pages left in the book and I wonder if there are any crafting recipes. I skipped the inventory page was glad that they show crafting recipes too. I craft myself leather gloves and a simple leather rucksack.

I wore the rucksack on my back and checked the inventory and a new group of slots separated from the main slots. The new slot but was smaller than the main one. There was also an individual slot that appeared with a word saying 'holster' below. I took my dagger and put it in the slot. Magically, a holster appeared on me, perfectly my size. On the holster was the dagger that I put in the slot. "Cool" I muttered. The in tired on the leather gloves and it was much more of a leather wrist guard but still it reached the back of the hand and in between fingers. It also protected my knuckles. The leather gloves was not a simple looking one, the leather looked like it was in fine quality and had two layers protecting my arms. It hid under my hoodie and it was comfortable because of the paddings that was inside. I don't know how it got there but it did.

I actually felt proud of myself for once after making this cool looking leather gloves. As I was messing around with my stuff, I can smell smoke coming from behind me. I turned around and looked up into the sky and sighed in relief that it wasn't a thick one. I looked for the source and finally found it after some time searching. There were two person by the campfire. I can tell they are person because they have the normal human body and was speaking the human language. One was sitting down on a chopped down tree and was throwing fireballs at the campfire. The other one was sitting down on the ground that had long legs stretched out. I hid behind a bush but accidently stepped on a stick. They both saw my head sticking out from my cover and I saw them look at me too. I backed away slowly and could see the one throwing fireballs stood up and walking to the bush. She suddenly jumped over the bush and chased after me. I recoiled and sprinted away.

"Hey come back here you creep!" she shouted. I ignored her obviously and kept running. When I thought I have finally escaped those two, something appeared in front of me. It tripped me and I fell a hard landing. Again I was glad I was wearing a hoodie because that protected me from any injuries but I didn't have much time to get up and start running again. Someone grabbed my feet and pulled me back and got on top of my back. Next thing I see was red glove made out of thin leather with a golden gauntlet on top. Fireballs appeared from it and got closer to me. I closed my eyes as I waited for my death. "Hey stop!" a voice came from behind. The fireballs disappeared and the person got off my back. I crawled forward a bit and sat down under a tree looking back. There was three people, one of them was Cupa talking to the tall one. I panted in exhaustion and fear as they argue about something in the distance. I take a look at the other two people and analyzed them.

The one that had fireballs was barely wearing anything, only pads and pieces of armor to cover her and under the armor was bikinis. Her skin was tan and hair yellow. She also wore red boots that reached up till under her knees. There were 2 rectangular sticks hovering around her leaving trails of small smokes. Then the other one was wearing all black. She wore a turtleneck sweater, or coat. She he wore a hat and garter belt and boots on her legs, both black in color. Her hair was long and colored dark brown. Cupa came up to me and offered her hand. I grabbed it and got up. I rubbed my elbow that got scratched a bit. "Anyway this is Alex. Alex this is Blazette and this is Andr." Cupa explained. The tan girl offered her hand and said "Name's Blazette and sorry for that." I shook her hand and said "Its ok, I guess." "What, so you are saying this is a normal thing for you? Peeking at defenseless girls?" "What, no." I replied boldly. Blazette has hairclips on her hair that looked like eyes. Then the tall one pulled up her coat covering most of her face and offered her hand "Hi, I'm Andr. Sorry." She said blushing. I shook her hand and smiled but she looked away as I did. "Anyway, you ok Al?" Cupa asked looking at my elbow that I was rubbing before. "Yeah, I'm ok." "Actin' tough huh?" Blazette said smirking with crossed arms.

I shrugged and looked back to Cupa and she shrugged too. We returned to the house with both Blazette and Andr. Cupa gave them a little tour while I put the meat in the kitchen. I went back to my room. On my way up the stairs, I see Ari on the other side. She didn't climb down, she was probably letting me go first. I passed by her and she climbed down. I entered my room and rested for the day.


End file.
